L'argent du bonheur
by Yellow Tikky
Summary: A chacun sa définition du bonheur. En voici une parmis tant d'autres, trouvée en ouvrant au hasard une page d'un dictionnaire mysterieux.


_**Impératif:**_ _vous devez à tout prix répondre à cette question:  
"L'argent est-il synonyme de bonheur?" . _

* * *

-Oui.

Je pouvais sentir la lumière des projecteurs lentement faire fondre mon fond de teint. Cela ajouté à un studio dénué de climatisation et les grésillements pas vraiment agréables de l'oreillette obligatoire, on arrivait à une situation impeccable pour augmenter le rythme cardiaque des participants en toute légalité.  
Autour du présentateur voltigeaient des caméras suspendues qui glissaient le long de câbles invisibles pour faire des effets zoom plus ou moins stressants pour la retraité assise devant son poste de télévision.  
Quant à moi, leurs va-et-vient incessants me donnait un mal de mer contrastant furieusement avec le trône dans lequel j'étais assis, face au public.

-Euh... eh bien, Sasuke a répondu à la question de la dame sans mentir ! Regardez sur l'écran mesdames et messieurs ! Un pouls impeccable qui permet à notre participant de remporter la coquette somme de trois mille yen ! On l'applaudit bien fort.

Une grosse dame transpirante s'était levée de son siège pour poser une question plus ou moins éthique au candidat, en l'occurrence moi. C'était la règle du jeu : le public choisit une question, si possible pas très catholique. Sexe, famille, travail, le sujet on s'en fout, du moment que ça choque.  
Ma première question, donc, servie par une vache bretonne, si j'en juge à son débardeur marin, était : « L'argent est-il synonyme de bonheur ? ».  
J'avais alors le choix entre passer pour le gentleman altruiste qui s'indigne de cette interrogation, ou, être un rapace de la vie ne croyant en rien sauf au code à quatre chiffres qui ouvre votre compte en banque.  
J'ai opté pour le rapace. Et j'ai empoché trois mille yen. Au moins, je n'aurais pas menti. Et puis c'est comme ça qu'on gagne dans cette émission ; avouer les pires secrets pour gagner le plus possible.  
Le candidat qui m'avait précédé avait répondu non à la question : « trompes-tu ta femme ? ». Un jingle bruyant annonça au téléspectateur que l'homme avait menti. Il perdit donc sa cagnotte et sa femme.  
C'était comme ça dans cette émission : à vouloir conserver un peu de sa dignité, on finit par la perdre entièrement et toute le pays aura assisté à votre auto-humiliation.  
Et c'était aussi ce qui m'avait poussé à participer : je n'ai aucune dignité - et donc rien à perdre. Juste un objectif, et tous les moyens possibles pour l'atteindre. Etre riche, car quoi qu'en disent Gandhi ou autres hommes friands de régimes, le plus grand bonheur, c'est le sien. Et la meilleure façon d'y accéder, c'est grâce à l'argent. Point barre.

-Et maintenant notre deuxième question à Sasuke, notre très jeune candidat ! Mais dites-moi Sasuke, quel âge avez-vous ?

Le présentateur était figé dans un sourire plus blanc que blanc, tendu vers moi comme si tout son corps attendait une réponse.  
Alors que les secondes s'étiraient silencieusement, son visage se transformait progressivement en impatience mal dissimulée puis en agacement contenu par l'impressionnante couche de maquillage et les ordres qui résonnaient dans son oreillette.

-Vous pouvez répondre à cette question autrement que par oui ou par non, vous savez !

Le présentateur se tourna vers le public dans une mimique hilare et fière de sa blague. Deux ou trois rires lui revinrent en écho. Ils rajouteront un fond sonore plus enjoué au montage.

-J'ai dix-neuf ans, finis-je par lâcher placidement.

Parler de ma vie à la télé n'est pas spécialement mon truc. Et puis, ce faux air intéressé qu'il me lance, ça me motive pas vraiment à m'étendre sur mon jardin secret. Non mais est-ce que les gens se rendent compte à quel point ce mec a l'air « faux » ? A moins que cela ne se remarque qu'en étant à moins de cinq mètres de lui ; situation malheureuse à laquelle je n'avais pas échappé.  
Penser aux dix millions qui m'attendent. Dix millions. Allez.

-Haaa, alors Sasuke a dix-neuf ans. Et tu es étudiant ?

-Oui. En histoire de l'art.

-Gé-nial. Sans transition, maintenant nous nous attaquons à la deuxième question ! Deuxième question, attention, notre ravissante Maëliss va sélectionner un numéro au hasard.

Une brune plantureuse avec des talons aussi longs que des fourchettes fit tourner une machine à manivelle de ses mains vernies en affichant un sourire trop appuyé en direction de tout et n'importe quoi.  
Elle en sortit une boule numérotée d'un jaune agressif et l'agita du haut de son bras tout en pivotant sur elle même, son autre main posée sur ses hanches.

-Cinquante-deux.

Apparemment, tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche devait exclusivement être des chiffres, pour ne pas risquer de passer plus pour une bimbo écervelée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.  
A l'annonce du numéro, un petit garçon secoua les mains d'une rangée du fond. Je pouvais distinguer ses parents qui l'entouraient, les yeux brillants de fierté à l'idée que leur douce progéniture pose une question à dix mille yen.  
Le garçon se tint donc bien droit, essuya son nez et, grâce à un micro apparu de nulle part, lut la question suivante : « T'as déjà triché dans un examen ? »

-Oui.

Un léger flottement s'immisça sur le plateau. Avouer que notre score dans un concours n'est pas celui qu'on mérite, c'est déjà quelque chose mais l'avouer aussi vite, ça relevait de l'insouciance pure.

-Et pour éviter que notre jeune candidat se voit coller un procès, nous ne lui demanderons pas dans quel examen il a triché ! Hahaha. Vous êtes d'un calme impressionnant jeune homme, on croirait que vous avez faussez votre rythme cardiaque par une substance illicite ! Haha. Mais notre huissier de justice est ici justement pour vérifier que tous nos candidats s'affrontent dans les mêmes conditions. Et maintenant pour que vous, cher téléspectateur puissiez vous aussi gagner de l'argent, répondez à notre question par sms au 0 999 565 qui se trouve en bas de votre écran. Et tout de suite, une courte pause, mais nous reprenons après la pub zlors ne zappez pas!

Le présentateur finit sa tirade dans un clin d'œil grossier à la caméra. Une sonnerie retentit deux secondes plus tard et un homme qui venait des coulisses cria dans son mégaphone : « pause de trente minutes ! ».

Ce mec est vraiment insipide. Et sa propension à tenir son micro comme un sceptre royal est carrément pathétique. Bon, je décolle vite fait ces électrodes et je file dans la loge des participants parce que là je me sens comme un steak dans une vitrine.

Il descendit les marches lustrées pour se diriger dans un couloir aux lumières clignotantes. A sa droite était la porte de la loge marquée par un feutre indélébile « prépa candidats ». En effet, c'était dans cette pièce que l'on préparait les participants de ce jeu télévisé. Des centaines de tubes de toutes les couleurs se chevauchaient le long de miroirs tâchés d'éclaboussures aux origines inconnues. Sasuke se souvint qu'il avait du batailler avec la maquilleuse pour ne pas qu'elle lui applique du mascara mais il n'avait pas pu échapper à la traditionnelle couche de fond de teint.  
La pièce était vide, il était le dernier candidat. Il se trouva un fauteuil à l'allure confortable et, ne prenant pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, s'y nicha tout en fourrant sa tête entre ses mains diaphanes.

Courage. Je viens de passer le premier pallier. Suffit de ne pas stresser aux deux millions et les dix millions sera plus qu'à portée de main.  
Ou alors. Je peux encore abandonner. J'ai pas forcément envie que mon entourage découvre mes pires secrets en zappant à la télé.  
Non. Tu t'es troué le cul pour arriver à participer à cette émission alors tu ne t'arrêteras pas en si bon chemin !  
Je m'en tiens à mon plan et tout ira bien.  
Argent rapide et facile puis fortune colossale qui mûrît dans des comptes suisses et tout au bout du chemin, le bonheur.  
Tiens t'en au plan.  
Je le mérite mon bonheur, putain ! Et je le mérite rapidement. Alors je vais gagner cette émission abrutissante et empocher les dix millions.  
Tiens t'en au plan.  
Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais d'autres.

Un frappement contre la pote retentit, et sans qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, un visage vint se glisser dans l'entrebâillement.

-C'est toi le candidat qui fait trembler tout le staff ?  
-Je ne savais qu'on m'avait déjà fait une réputation.

Le visage prit peu à peu du volume en s'avançant dans la pièce. Les néons faisaient briller ses cheveux qu'il identifiait comme blonds.  
Il s'immobilisa soudainement en la voyant dans sa totalité.  
Tout autour d'elle émanait une assurance déroutante. L'assurance des gens qui se savent beaux. Elle était dotée d'une grâce glaciale, à peine compensée par un sourire étincelant. Et cumulait des yeux pâles comme du liquide vaisselle dilué. Tout en elle inspirait une crainte mêlée de fascination. Elle incarnait une définition totalement personnelle de la beauté.  
Il l'aurait remarqué tout de suite si elle avait été une candidate.

-Je ne savais pas non plus que le public était autorisé à pénétrer dans les coulisses.  
Elle ria d'un rire faux en jetant sa tête en arrière.

-Tu ne sais pas grand chose on dirait. Mais moi..., elle marqua une pause en le fixant gravement, je sais que tu vas gagner. Je peux te dire que y'en a plus d'un ici qui craint pour sa prime de Noël si tu venais à gagner la mise, encore une pause puis elle reprit, mais... qu'est-ce qu'un beau brun dan ton genre ferait avec tout cet argent ?

« Détestable » fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Sasuke. Mais tellement déconcertante. Il visualisait très bien son jeu : elle devait avoir des contacts sur ce plateau et, ainsi, toujours avoir une place dans le public pour qu'à chaque fois que son instinct lui soufflait que tel participant, pas trop croulant, risquait de gagner les dix millions, elle le chauffait de ses yeux de biche absolument pas effarouchée dans la loge et concrétiserait leur relation si le candidat en question parvenait à remporter la somme.  
La sonnerie retentit encore. Et la jeune femme sortit à reculons dans un grand sourire pour finir par disparaître derrière la porte.

Elle croit vraiment que je vais me faire avoir comme ça ? Non, mais j'hallu...

-Sasuke ! Où tu te cachais ? On te cherchait partout. Allez, viens on doit reprendre dans moins d'une minute.

Encore cette sonnerie stridente. On m'avait remis les électrodes et rassit dans le fauteuil puis tous les projecteurs se sont rallumés, éclairant la brume artificielle de nuances lugubres.  
Le présentateur sortit en sautant de derrière la boîte à fumée et recommença son monologue rébarbatif.  
Je m'apprêtais à fermer de l'œil lorsque la troisième question me fut posée : « as-tu envoyé un don pour le tremblement de terre d'Hawaï ? »

-Non.

Seconds soupirs d'indignation du public qui de toute évidence, était faux-cul puisque les chiffres montraient que moins d'un citoyen sur deux avait envoyé le sms pour sauver une vie d'outre-mer.

Deux cents milles.

Cinq cents milles.

Pause publicité.

Retour à la loge.

-Ta prestation est plutôt impressionnante. On pourrait se servir de ton cœur comme métronome.

Et elle rit de ce rire toujours faux, fière de sa remarque spirituelle.

Encore elle. Sasuke eut la soudaine impression qu'elle ne lâcherait pas une si bonne prise de si tôt. Mais s'il le savait, alors pourquoi être revenu dans la loge au risque qu'elle le retrouve ?  
C'était que malgré la mauvaise foi qui sortait de tous les pores de sa peau, elle était plutôt agréable à regarder et presque... divertissante.

Pendant tout le temps que dura le seconde pause, c'est à dire le temps que mettaient les maquilleuses à peaufiner la croûte de maquillage du présentateur, soit les trente minutes habituelles, elle anima la discussion seule, moi ne l'écoutant pas vraiment. Cependant je me surpris à observer sa bouche remuant sans arrêt pour déblatérer des choses futiles. Elle avait des lèvres prononcées, qu'on croirait sculpté dans un tissu inconnu. Et sa façon lascive d'accentuer sur certaines syllabes, formant un « o » avec sa bouche m'hypnotisait de façon absolument ridicule.  
Sonnerie.  
Je sortis avant que la maquilleuse ne me recherche et que je n'arrive plus à détacher mon regard de cette bouche.  
La blonde sans nom me souffla des encouragements dans l'oreille.

Encore une question.

Un million de yen.

Deux millions.

Sonnerie.

Retour à la loge devant les regards impressionnés du public.

Cette fois-ci, elle m'avait devancé, m'attendant assise sur le comptoir en balançant ses jambes.  
En m'apercevant, ses yeux s'illuminèrent comme un aveugle qui recouvrait la vue et s'apprêta, une fois encore, à ouvrir la bouche pour bavarder inutilement.  
Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me leva brutalement et plaqua ma bouche contre la sienne, m'attendant presque à ce qu'elle résiste devant ce geste effusif.  
Je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment ce roulage de pelle qui me servait à la faire taire se transforma en quelque chose de plus... bestial mais ce qui est certain, c'est que je ressentis une violente frustration en entendant une fois de plus cette putain de sonnerie. 

* * *

Une pluie de confettis s'abattit sur moi. Le présentateur m'offrit son sourire le plus sincère et demanda ensuite au public de se taire par des mouvements de mains précieux.

-On applaudit tous notre premier gagnant ! Eh oui mesdames et messieurs, Sasuke est le premier candidat de l'émission à avoir remporté un dix millions d'yen, un dix millions d'yen !

Il attendit un moment que la foule en délire du monteur de son diminue de volume puis reprit.

-Alors Sasuke, avez-vous de la famille dans le public ?

Haha. S'il savait.  
Mon grand frère a assassiné mes seuls parents alors pour l'embrassade familiale, on va devoir s'en passer.

-Hummm... pas même une petite amie ? une chanceuse fiancée ou une épouse comblée avec qui partager toute cette fortune ?

Il colla le micro sous le menton de Sasuke et attendit.  
Curieusement, ce fut le moment où il eut un très désagréable pressentiment.  
Non... elle n'oserait tout de même pas ?  
Sasuke tourna la tête vers le public et chercha du regard ce qu'il craignait. Reconnaissable entre tous, une tête aux cheveux presque cendrées et au visage éthéré. Qui descendait de l'escalier, tout sourire, dents dehors en se dirigeant vers le plateau.  
Il était stupéfait devant tant de culot.  
Et arrivait de moins en moins à former des mots au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait.  
L'écran indiquait que ses battements de cœur devenaient de plus en plus rapprochés.

-Ahaah ! Mais vous nous aviez caché cette merveille, jeune homme ! Comment vous appelez-vous, ravissante créature ?

-Ino, lui répondit-elle toujours en souriant mais d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Et depuis combien de temps formez-vous ce ravissant couple ?

Tout ça est totalement dingue ! Je ne connaissais pas son nom y'a à peine trois secondes et elle, je la connais depuis deux heures !

-Deux ans.  
-Eh bien on applaudit ces charmants jeunes gens et on félicite encore Sasuke.

Une fois mon chèque en main, quand j'ai demandé à Ino ce qui lui avait passé par la tête, elle resta silencieuse puis lâcha placidement : « Ben quoi ? Ne fais pas celui qui ne s'y attendait pas. Je sais que je te plais. Et je sais que ton compte en banque me plait. Toute le monde est content. »  
On dit qu'on pardonne plus facilement aux gens beaux. Et c'est vrai.  
J'ai pardonné à Ino alors que l'on savait tous les deux qu'elle se servait de moi. La fille la plus opportuniste que j'ai jamais vu. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait sa propre définition du bonheur et l'empêcher d'y accéder grâce à moi aurait été hypocrite.  
Ce sera la seule fois de ma vie qu'elle m'aura parlé aussi sincèrement.  
Je le sais parce que je l'ai épousé. 

* * *

Après mes dix millions durement gagnés, je leur ait faits d'autres millions grâce à la bourse, histoire qu'ils se sentent moins seuls. Après ça, j'ai investi dans l'armement, ce qui s'avéra assez lucratif puisque j'ai maintenant cinquante-cinq ans et autant de rolexs.  
Je suis tellement riche que pour compter mon argent, j'embauche des gens qui le font à ma place.  
J'aurais passé ma jeunesse à chercher la définition du bonheur. Malheureusement, j'ai eu la bêtise d'esprit de croire qu'il n'existait qu'un seul bonheur et de m'y tenir.  
Mais je ne suis pas vraiment à plaindre : j'ai une jolie retraite, trois villas en bord de mer, deux têtes blondes prometteuses, toutes mes dents et pas encore de cancer.  
Sans compter Ino qui ne fait toujours pas son âge. Impressionnant ce que peut faire la chirurgie esthétique de nos jours.  
Bref, tout ce que j'avais toujours rêvé : une assurance maladie, une certaine renommée et une voiture qui brille. Tout ce qui protège des fléaux matériaux.  
Car après tout, faudrait quand même être un sacré chieur de s'avouer malheureux alors qu'on éprouve ni faim, ni sommeil, ni froid, ni chaleur, ni besoins quelqu'ils soient alors que des petits africains crèvent le ventre déformé sans avoir connu les sensations que procure un iPad.

Et pourtant, je n'éprouve pas le besoin irrépressible de sourire en me levant chaque matin auprès d'Ino ou encore de donner des pourboires généreux aux taxis.  
Un creux dans ma vie, une bête inidentifiable qui me ronge mon ventre jour et nuit pour m'empêcher d'éprouver de la satisfaction en feuilletant mon album photo.

Mon histoire n'est pas particulièrement enrichissante et elle n'intéresse sûrement que moi. Mais dans chaque histoire qui se respecte, il y'a une leçon. Une morale ou un truc du genre que le héros découvre une fois sa quête finie.  
J'ai éprouvé le bonheur une fois. Dans mon enfance, un bonheur vraiment simple, un bonheur de ceux qu'on découvre qu'au moment où ils disparaissent. Une famille aimante et tout le tralala. Mais comme j'ai déjà du le dire, mon frère a eu, un jour pluvieux, l'idée obscure d'exterminer la famille au complet sauf moi pour que quelqu'un puisse les pleurer.

Quand on a éprouvé le bonheur une fois et qu'on l'a perdu, il ne reviendra plus jamais.  
Oui c'est la cruauté de la vie, sortez vos mouchoirs.

Mais avec toutes ces vérités affolantes, quelque chose me maintient debout, me rappelant que mon chemin dans ce monde n'a pas été totalement vain. Une phrase que je me répète chaque matin en me levant auprès d'Ino :

Si l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, il l'imite plutôt bien. 


End file.
